There are two components to the proposed scientist development award for clinicians: career development and research plans. Both components will be under the preceptorship of Dr. Carol Boyd, Associate Professor, University of Michigan School of Nursing, Dr. Lloyd Johnston, Research Scientist, Research, Survey Research Center, Institute for Social Research, University of Michigan, and Dr. James Jackson, Professor of Psychology, LSA, Professor of Health Behavior & Health Education, SPH, Research Scientist, Research Center for Group Dynamics, ISR & Faculty Associate Institute of Gerontology, University of Michigan. Under their preceptorship, the candidate will engage in the following career development activities: collaborate with experts in the field of substance abuse both locally and nationally and increase the candidate's substantive and methodological knowledge by: a) completing relevant course work and seminars; b) secondary analysis of Dr. Johnston's Monitoring the Future data to examine the relationship among female adolescents' attitudes, knowledge, behavior, and substance use and misuse; and (c) secondary analyses of Dr. Jackson's Family Transitions to Early Child-Bearing data to examine the intergenerational patterns of substance use and their influence on teen mother's attitude, knowledge, and substance use and abuse. Theoretically relevant findings, methodological, and analytical skills acquired from using these data sets will be used to guide and to refine the proposed research component of the K-20 Award. The research component will examine pregnant adolescents' substance abuse. A prospective comparison panel design with a minimum sample of 200 adolescents (100 pregnant and 100 non-pregnant females) will be used. The subjects from the two groups will be matched on race, age and recruitment site. The study's specific aims are to describe pregnant adolescents' substance abuse at three points in time (16 weeks, 24 weeks and at the six week postpartum visit), to compare pregnant adolescents' substance abuse with non-pregnant female adolescents' substance abuse, and to characterize and compare pregnant adolescents who are substance abusers with non- substance abusers on the Social Stress Substance Abuse Model's predictor variables (social factors, social competency, community resources and stress). Two subsidiary aims are to make the same comparison among non- pregnant adolescents and to determine whether the same Social Stress Substance Abuse Model's predictor variables are associated with substance use among pregnant and non-pregnant adolescents. The final aim is to construct a causal model of substance use by pregnant and non-pregnant adolescents based on the Social Stress Substance Abuse Model. The long- term goals are to contribute to the scientific knowledge base and to use the study's findings to guide the development of effective, age and gender appropriate substance abuse interventions for pregnant adolescents.